runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Slayerdungeon of Prifddinas
The Slayerdungeon of Prifddinas is a high-level dungeon located underneath the city of Prifddinas. The dungeon also contains the highest level Slayer Master and the Slayer Grandmaster, Sarixs. In order to get tasks from him, you need a Slayer level of 90, and a combat level of 125. There are no requirements for entering the dungeon itself, but it is heavily adviced that anyone who enters the dungeon has higher combat level than 100, otherwise you are likely to die very quickly in the dungeon. The dungeon is famous for the Crystal dragon and Rho'mox the Toxic. Note: This article is still under construction. All the quests and monsters will be made later. So they are not linked wrong, they just do not exist yet. Dungeon Rooms Room 1 - Light of Birth This room contain the Altar of Seren. Wearing an item aligned with Seren will increase the Prayer points by ten per equipped item. All equipable crystal items, including the Crown and the Amulet of Seren, count as Serenist items. *15 Bright light creatures *4 Green dragons *12 Baby green dragons Room 2 - Essence of the Earth *4 Granite dragons *4 Rune essence dragons *10 Clay dragons Room 3 - Fire of Fury *6 Black dragons *8 Red dragons Room 4 - Hall of the Demons (multicombat) This room contains the portal to the Demon World. This is needed for the Burn in Hell! quest. *8 Hellhounds *21 Lesser demons *14 Greater demons *7 Black demons *3 Liches (Sub-Boss Monster) *1 Rho'mox the Toxic (Boss Monster) Room 5 Room 5a - Voodoo Cult (multicombat) *8 Dark elves *14 Elven shamans *7 Elven zombies (fast respawn) *7 Elven skeleton (fast respawn) *5 Shadow warriors Room 5b - Glissa's Grave (multicombat) Required for the Princess and the Warrior. *5 Crystal guardians Room 5c - Arcane Fire This room is only accessable after the Princess and the Warrior. *11 Arcane demons Room 6 - Dark Room (multicombat) *(Portal to the Void Elemental) *12 Void Elemental Segregation *17 Shadow warriors Room 7 - Magic Bones *7 Ancient Skeleton Mages *3 Bone Dragons Room 8 - Symphonies of Metal and Fire This room contains an anvil, allowing you to smith the bars dropped by metal dragons into bolts, darts or arrows. *9 Mithril dragons *4 Adamant dragons *2 Rune dragons *1 Dragonite dragon Room 9 - Final Room (multicombat) This room is instanced for each individual player/clan. *1 Crystal dragon or Barrows dragon Trivia *The first room has many low level creatures, which makes this dungeon a practice place for low and high level combat players. *Room 8 is a great place to train smithing, combat and also slayer hand-in-hand. You can also make a nice profit as you can keep the bars. *Many players under level 100 have died in this dungeon, during the way to a specific monster which is deeper in the dungeon. The reason, they cannot survive the demons in the multicombat area in room 4. If they still manage to get through, they are most likely dead when they get attacked in room 5, which is multicombat too. Category:Locations